marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Olivier (Earth-616)
, Prince of Archangels | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly | Relatives = Bruno Costa (host's brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hell | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 250 lbs | Weight2 = (Variable) | Eyes = Yellow | Eyes2 = (Variable) | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (Variable) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Hell | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Demon Lord, Lord of his Hell, crime lord; formerly prince of the , mobster | Education = | Origin = Demon (Fallen Angel) | PlaceOfBirth = Heaven | Creators = Archie Goodwin; Tony DeZuniga | First = Marvel Super Action #1 | First2 = | Death = | HistoryText = Olivier was an Angel from Heaven, and the prince of the . He was one of Lucifer's loyal Lieutenants who helped him in his rebellion against God. The rebellious group was stopped and banished to Hell. There the fallen angels became Demons and each carved out a portion of Hell as their own. Olivier eventually became one of the Hell Lords, but due to his traitorous actions due to his pride and ambition against the other Lords, he was given the worst punishment and angel or demon could receive he was banished to earth as a human. Olivier was reborn on earth as Frank Costa, the child of one of the Costa crime family an arm of the Maggia. He led a more or less normal life and when he came of age he joined the family business to become a made man. However upon kill for the family his true memories return and from that moment he plans his revenge on the Lords of Hell. Olivier made plans to conquer the realms of Hell, but needed an army. He used his powers to locate Frank Castle, an American soldier in the Vietnam War as every person the Punisher kills their souls would travel to a portion of hell wear his army can amass. To increase his numbers further he has Castle’s family murdered by the mob as this would leave the lead him to seek revenge. Olivier then started attacking his former brothers the Grigori Angels to fuel his power in preparation of the conquest of Hell. Olivier remained in the form of Frank Costa; he soon became the head of the Costa crime family. When the Punisher set about getting his revenge against the mob, he found Bruno Costa, the brother of Olivier’s host body, murdered by a syndicate assassin. The Punisher then went after Frank Costa, but found him killed by the same assassin. This action released Olivier from his body and allowed him to return to hell. It was later reveled that he asked Audrey to do this as it would of taken years to die naturally and a suicide would have been picked up on the radar of the Hell Lords. When Olivier reached Hell he found the Punisher had killed enough people to create a powerful army to attack the other Lords. Olivier as a gift sent his demon minions to torment the Punisher to the point of suicide. The Angel Gadriel resurrects the Punisher as it was his job to protect him but he failed. Olivier set up his operations in the Flatiron Building, in New York City; and started his attack on Heaven and the Hell realms. One of his first attacks is against Daimon Hellstrom, but Gadriel and the Punisher intervened and saved him. Olivier and his forces attacked the realms of Hell-Lords and conquered many, including the realm of the demon Satannish. During a meeting between Punisher and Gadriel and other Grigori, Olivier launched an attack on them, which was led by Olivier's host brother Bruno who Olivier resurrected for the task. All of the Grigori were killed except for Gadriel. After Punisher and Gadriel were captured, Olivier revealed his great plan and how he ordered the mob hit on his family to help in creating an army. The Punisher battled Bruno while Gadriel battled Olivier, but the conflicting sides caused a tear in the Universe which allowed a giant extra-dimensional beast to come through, and giant tentacles emerged to attack. Punisher sent Olivier toward the tentacles, and they ripped the demon Olivier to pieces. Gadriel then sacrificed his life to close the portal. Olivier was later revealed to still exist as he was working with the demon Pazuzu who was serving Lucifer. The group had plans to open a portal to with the help of Louis Childs and his coven of witches. However, the plan was stopped by Nightcrawler, Seth Walker, and Amanda Sefton, and Olivier was left trapped inside a statue where Amanda kept for safe keeping in a castle she owned in Limbo. | Powers = Olivier possesses vast supernatural power, which is apparently inherent within him. Superhuman Strength: Olivier possesses a degree of superhuman strength. He is capable of using his magical powers to augment his strength, but to an unknown degree. Superhuman Speed: Olivier is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: The various mystical energies flowing through Olivier's body augments his musculature so that it generates virtually no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, Olivier possesses almost limitless superhuman stamina. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Olivier's body, while similar in appearance to a human's, are considerably tougher and more resistant to injury than the tissues of a human being. Olivier's body is virtually invulnerable to conventional injury. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his superhuman durability, it is possible to injure Lucifer. However, his unique physiology and mystical energies enable him to rapidly recover from almost any form of injury. He is capable of regenerating almost any damaged or destroyed tissue, even missing limbs. Immortality: As a demon, Olivier is functionally immortal. He is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Olivier is also beyond the need of food, water, or oxygen. If killed, he will merely reform in hell. Magical Manipulation: He can use this magical energy for various effects only a few which have been shown. Known abilities include the ability to project hellfire, shapeshift, and sense lying in others. Ensnare Astral Bodies: Olivier also possesses certain powers enabling him to capture and detain the astral bodies (sheaths of the soul) of recently deceased human beings. Netherworld Dimensional Power Tap: It is unknown if Olivier can draw power from hell like other hell lords or if his power diminishes the longer he is away. | Abilities = Olivier is a master manipulator. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Olivier at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Dimensional Rulers Category:Costa Family Members Category:Regeneration Category:Immortals Category:Magicians